Hand held drilling and/or hammering tools are known in the art which are powered by a battery pack instead of by a mains or generator source via a cord or cable. Such battery packs are generally rechargeable and house a plurality of electrical rechargeable cells. When the battery pack is mounted on the tool a releaseable mechanical connection is formed to secure the battery pack to the tool and an electrical connection is formed to supply electrical current from the cells to the motor of the battery pack. The battery pack is periodically removed from the tool so that is can be recharged by connection to a battery charger.
Hand held drilling and/or hammering tools are also know which can be used with a dust collection unit accessory. The collection unit, may be releaseably mechanically mounted on the tool and will generally comprise a shroud for collecting dust from the region of a tool or bit of the tool, a dust collection chamber, a filter and a system for generating an airflow into and through the shroud, through the chamber and the filter. Dust and debris generated by the tool or bit of the tool will be entrained in this airflow and so will be pulled into the shroud and into the chamber. As the air passes through the filter, any dust or debris entrained within it will be deposited in the chamber.
Both the dust collection unit and battery pack can be bulky and heavy and for a dust collection accessory for a cordless tool, both require connection to the tool.